The Throne of the Sirens
by StarnightLady
Summary: The Prash twins are special. not only are they sirens but royal all the same. they have deceided to attend hogwarts their 5th year but someone wants their royal blood.
1. Last Day

Last Day  
  
  
  
" Gwen, Wake up. Come on Gwen, it's our last day. I don't want to miss anything." Gwendolyn Prash rolled out from under the covers. Her twin sister, Iris, was bouncing on the end of her bed.  
  
"Ok, ok. Move over," Gwen pushed the covers from around her. Her sister's long blonde hair was already pulled into a high ponytail. Iris always looked perfect. Gwendolyn brushed out her hair and clipped a jeweled bobby pin into the side. Her eyes shifted from blue to purple. Matching eye shadow to them was impossible. Iris bounced into the bathroom spilling Gwen's perfume. "Which outfit should I wear?" She was holding up two mini skirt and blouse sets. Gwen smiled and pointed to the one on the right. "You know blue looks better on me anyway!" Gwen joked. The twins laughed and finished getting dressed. They ran down the stairs and slid into the dinning room 5 min late. Their friends swarmed around them. A chorus of "I can't believe your leaving," "promise to write me," and "I heard the boys in England are real flames," followed them to their tables. They ate up and then rushed off to their classes. By the end of the day they were logged down with presents and hugs. Their teachers gave them tons of books to study from. At the end of the day they packed their trunks and were ready to leave. Iris was crying into her sister's shoulder. One of the perks of being a twin was always having a perfect height shoulder to lean on. Their parent's limo pulled up and they climbed in. It was hard to leave Trevhill Academy. They had spent the last 4 school years there. They were on their way to a new school and new adventures. 


	2. Almost there

Almost there  
  
Iris and Gwendolyn Prash sat in their first class seats. They loved traveling, especially when they were heading towards their parents. "What do think they meant in their last letter? You know, about them having a surprise for us." Iris chatted, not really looking for an answer. Gwen just grumbled something about schoolbooks and went back to sleep. A merry flight attendant rolled her cart up to them. Iris got an apple and a cup of tea, being ever so worried about her flawless figure. Gwen had a Twix bar, she never cared much, seeing that she never gained any weight. The pilot came over the intercom. " We will be landing in London in about 5 minuets. Please put on your seat belts and raise your trays into their full upright position. Thank you for flying Continental," the pilot's staticy voice rang out. Gwendolyn snapped awake. She loved landing and her sister's hand was draining the blood from her own. Iris was always a bit squeamish about flying. Especially when she wasn't in control. Gwen loved the feeling of weightlessness, the wind in her face, and the ability to touch the clouds. The plane landed with a thump. Iris whined until they were off and away from their seats. "Mommy," Iris yelled and launched herself at their smiling mother. Gwen followed afterward. "What did you bring me, daddy?" Iris was back to her cute self. The twins stood in front of their parents. "We stopped in Egypt and got you both an." Her mother said. She turned around and picked up a gold birdcage with two hawks in it. " Egyptian Hawk. Horres and Ra, They are wonderful Messenger birds!" The girls squealed and hugged their mother. "now girls, I did some shopping of my own," their father said proudly. He set a large basket down in front of the girls. A little black puppy poked his head out. He was shoved aside by a fluffy white kitten. Iris grabbed the kitten and twirled it up in the air. "She is beautiful, I'm going to call her Anya." Iris cooed to the little cat. Gwen picked up the poodle and recognized it as her favorite breed. "I love Standard poodles. Hera is such a perfect name." Gwen loved dogs like her sister loved clothes. "Thank you daddy," both girls said in one voice. They hugged their parents and started to pick up their bags. A bellboy rushed over and put the bags on a cart. He pushed it after them as the started walking, cuddling their new pets. They hopped into a limo that was waiting out front. Their parents leaned in and kissed them both. "Darlings we have to go back home. The palace can become chaotic without us. Here is your key to Gringotts and your reservation card at the leaky caldron," Their mom and dad said quickly. Their mother turned around, "try not to get into to much trouble this year. He want excellent test scores, understand?" she said sharply. "Lets go honey, we aren't taking the plane, so we can get there faster." They closed the Limo door and disappeared. The girls were used to this and directed the driver where to go. They were on their own for the rest of the year and they loved it. Twins were born with a bond, but these girls made it stronger. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron the driver took their bags inside. He gave a short bow and drove away. The girls hugged each other and went upstairs. Their two bedrooms were decorated sweetly. Flowers and pictures of animals were everywhere. No T.V sets or telephones were in site. This was the kind of life they enjoyed. They split up to go change their clothes. Mini skirts and tank tops didn't cut it for the cold vaults of Gringotts. Iris changed into a gray skirt suit while Gwen put on a black jumper. They pulled their hair into high buns with matching curl tendrils. "Should we," Iris said starring at a silver edged trunk. "You know we have to. It's our birth title and we have to honor it. Anyway you know you love the special treatment we get with them." Gwendolyn said smiling. She was a bit nervous to. She could feel a twinge of fear coming from her sister. "The people here are bound to be more accepting then the Russians were," Gwen comforted her sister. She knelt down and opened the trunk. The red velvet capes fit perfectly across their shoulders. The gold neck clasps were shaped like beautiful birds. They lifted out a small box with two Gold Tiaras. They were inlaid with tiny rubies and diamonds. A carved blue diamond, shaped like the birds on their capes, was set at the top of each crown. The twins set them gently on top of their heads. "Princess Iris Prashina," announced Iris "And Princess Gwendolyn Prashina," followed Gwen. "First heirs to the throne of Sirens," they both said slipping on their gold and ruby rings. They looked in the mirror. Standing next to each other you couldn't have told them apart. They headed downstairs. In this title they had been trained to act regal and proud at all times. As they walked towards the bar men took of their hats and women curtsied slightly. The twins sometimes found it embarrassing when people bowed before them. "Sir," Iris called to the bar tender to get his attention. "How may I help you gals?" the man said before turning around. He saw who was speaking to him and bowed down. "Sorry your majesties. How may I assist you ladies?" he stuttered and stood back up. Gwen explained their problem and he lend them to the back. "Just tap the bricks and they will let you in. Good luck with your shopping," the man went back to his job. The girls did as they were instructed and the wall started to move and shift. Iris put her silver and mahogany wand back in her cape pocket. Diagon Ally opened up in front of them. They didn't seem to fit in with the hundreds of people swarming around them. They walked straight into Gringotts. Two goblins rushed over to them. "We have been waiting for you. This way Princess'" The older looking one chirped. Gwen went into the room first. Iris kept close behind. Even thou they were identical twins, born less than a minuet apart, Gwen often took the role as older sister. Inside the room was a grumpy looking man in his late 40's. He motioned for them to sit and showed the goblins out. The goblins left but the twins remained standing. "Girls, I see you are wearing your imperial garb. Good," the man said in a low monotone voice. He sat down in a large armchair. "Please sit down." "Mr. Lark, As we understand one must bow to royalty before they take their seat." Iris said coldly. Her eyes changed to a dark crimson. The man curled his lip as he stood up and bowed. The girls took their seats, looking impressively regal. "Would you please explain to us why this meeting is more important than our preparing for Hogwarts?" Gwen's eyes matched her sister's perfectly. The man was in little favor with the twins. "Of course, your majesty," Lark said. His face looked as if he had just drank sour milk. "Your full accounts have been moved here from America. I need to know who you have chosen to handle your finances." He continued. Gwen turned to look at Iris. Their eyes swirled in matching colors. No one but them could understand this. Iris, is he serious? Like we would ever choose him to handle anything of ours. He is such a rat! I can't believe Mom and Dad hired him. You know what to say right?  
  
Sure do. Let's tell him. 1,2,3  
  
"We have chosen a very trustworthy pair to take care of everything." Iris said, their eyes back to crimson. "Ourselves," Gwen smiled and joined in. Lark looked stunned. He started stuttering over the problems with that and how something could go wrong. Gwen lifted her hand to silence him. "That is enough," She barked, "We have decided and you are not to interfere. We are going to our vault and then to the shops." Gwen had just gone into monster mode, as Iris called it. In monster mode she was cruel and scary. Their parents often said that would be good in winning political debates. Lark experienced monster mode more than anyone else. "Good day Mr. Lark," Iris Stood up and followed her sister out. The door slammed behind them, shielding the snarling Lark. "Awesome with the monster mode sis," Iris said giving her sister a high five. "I think he might have wet his pants if you had said any more." Iris was trying not to look like a royal fool. "He may be a rat, but he's smart enough not to mess with a siren. Especially royal twins." Gwen said trying not to giggle. They were both proud of their heritage, they had to be. They would one day replace their parents and the rulers of Sirens. Iris knew that Gwen took that very seriously and was going to be a great ruler. They got into a special luxury cart. It went at a nice fast speed and made smooth turns and drops. The plush seats were wonderful compared to the rickety common carts. Gwen and Iris each had a separate vault, that way Iris could never go on a shopping spree with Gwen's money. Gwen loaded her small purse with a reasonable amount of money, but Iris packed her larger purse full of gallons. Gwen scolded her mentally. They sealed up the vaults and rode back to the daylight. "Where do you want to go first?" Gwen asked Iris. Iris just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest clothing store. The store was bright and organized. An older woman sat at the counter. Her long silver hair and young skin made it apparent hat she was a Vella. Vellas and Sirens, while very alike, were fierce enemies. The woman snarled at them. "You are not welcome in my shop, circa." The woman growled with a thick accent. Gwen and Iris both whipped out their wands. "How dare you call us that, hag!" Gwen yelled back. Her eyes turned bright red-orange. "Do you have any idea who you have just insulted. See the crown, see the ring?" Iris spit out. She glared at the woman with red eyes. "Your royalty means nothing to me. You are nothing but a dirty Siren." The Vella had gone too far. Another one came from the back of the store. Their faces began to lengthen and they looked like angry crows. Gwen and Iris both raised their wands to strike when the shop door clanged open. "Princess Gwendolyn, Princess Iris! Stop, expelirmis." The man who disarmed them was tall and wiry. His cold eyes met with their blazing ones. Gwen and Iris put their hands out and their wands jumped back to them. "I am sorry my ladies," He said bowing low. "I am Lucius Malfoy, Your Diagon Ally guide. I would never have wished harm to you but I had to disarm you. You may not use magic until you are on-board the train." He said rising from the bow. He then turned to the Vellas, who had returned to looking young. "You should apologize to these young ladies. They are the first heirs to the throne of sirens. You have no place next to them." The Vellas ignored him. He escorted Gwen and Iris out of the shop. A short copy of the man came running up. The boy looked about the same age as the twins. "Father, the Quidditch Connection has a new broom in. the fastest ever, can we go look at it." He noticed the twins right after he made a fool of himself. His eye caught their tiaras and he bowed right away. "You said there is a new broom in? Mind if we come with you?" Gwen said to ease the tension. "I'm Gwen and she's..." "Iris" Iris butted in. "Does the Broom shop carry any leisure brooms?" She smiled sweetly, her eyes turning a deep purple. "Lets go see, Your Majesties, right this way." Mr. Malfoy Cut in and lend the girls towards the large storefront. The entered thru a very tall door into a world of brooms and cloaks. Iris found her way to the slower luxury brooms right away. Gwen and the boy, who introduced himself as Draco, found the racing brooms. The Firecracker, fastest and most responsive broom in the world, was the main event. It had perfectly groomed bristles tipped in gold. A mahogany handle with melted in silver for riding on. Hard as steel, but light as a feather. "That is one hell of a broom! I could rocket on that thing!" Gwen exclaimed. Her crown had caught the attention of the store clerk. Noticing this she called him over. "Sir, could you pull out a Firecracker for us to look at." Draco was in awe. His father wouldn't even spend that much money on a broom, and this girl was just acting like it was a book or new robes. Gwen handled the broom carefully. She knew to make sure that all the bristles were the same lengths and that the handle was smooth. The broom was perfect. "How much is the broom?" Gwen asked the clerk. The man stared at her for a second. " 750 gallons, miss. Will you be taking it?" The man choked out. Gwen Nodded and paid him. She wrapped and boxed the broom herself. Iris came bounding up with a broom box in her hand. "I found it, I found it, I found it!" Iris twirled around making Gwen giggle. Draco and Mr. Malfoy looked confused so Iris explained. "I have been looking everywhere for a Diamond Flyer Luxury Broom. It goes as fast as a Nimbus 2000, but is much more comfortable to ride." Iris was bouncing up and down. "I am glad that you have found what you are looking for m'lady. If it pleases you my son and I will be showing you to the rest of the shops," Mr. Malfoy said, trying to sound regal. He started to lead the girls towards Blorish & Bott's bookstore. Iris looked at Gwen and her eyes started to swirl. Gwen, I don't feel comfortable with him. Ok, should I tell him to leave? Yes but put it nicely. I have a danger vibe from him. "Mr. Malfoy, as much as we appreciate your guidance we had planned for a normal girls day out. So if you would please meet us at Kings cross platform 9 that would be nice. But, for now my sister and I are going to change into our street clothes and go shopping for our school supplies." Gwen always knew just how high to raise her voice to get her points across. Mr. Malfoy neatly bowed and led his son away without saying a word. Iris gave Gwen a thank you hug and led the way back into the Leaky Cauldron. They slipped up to their rooms barley being noticed. Hera started barking as soon as they entered. Anya just curled her tail around her and went back to sleep. Gwen kneeled down and hugged the puppy. Hera jumped up and licked her. Iris was already packing away her cape and jewels. Gwen looked in the mirror. Her tiara was a little lopsided and her cape was wrinkled. How did I end up as a princess? She thought to herself. By being the best, smartest, and bravest sister around. Iris popped into Gwen's thoughts. Iris knew just how she felt. They left the subject and changed into their American tourist clothes. Jeans and rude t-shirts made the world go round. "Lets hit the town, babe!" Iris shouted and grabbed her purse. They headed out to town. They got a lot of strange looks from people. It wasn't everyday twin teenage blondes walked down Diagon all with shirts that said Bite Me and Naughty Girl on. They paid for their books and school supplies and clothes and started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Iris, How about some ice cream," Gwen said giggling. "I could go for something sweet. Yeah lets go," the girls skipped over to the cute sweet shop across the street. Gwen got a sparkling strawberry and Iris chowed down on a trickle Sunday. At the table behind them two boys and a girl were eating their ice cream. The twins heard their conversation but where to busy showing off their purchases to care. They headed back to their room to pack. "Gwen, this is going to be our fist time at a co-ed school." Iris said ginning. Gwen caught on and started making up future boyfriends they were going to meet. Then her common sense just had to catch up with her. "We can't disgrace the crown. Mom and Dad would be totally P.Oed if we ended up in Witch Weekly or the Daily Prophet. We have to be careful." Gwen rambled on about duty and responsibility to the crown. Growing up as a princess is not as fun as it sounds. You always have to worry about tabloids and rumors. Social events were never just for fun. They had to have a lot more common sense then most teenage girls. By the time their trunks were packed and their animals in cages they had to leave. They checked the little rooms and turned off the lights. Levitating their trunks down the stairs was the hardest part. A limo picked them up at the door and whisked them off to the station. 


	3. Train Travels

Train Travels BR  
  
PMr. Malfoy met them at the barrier between platforms 9 and ten. Draco was standing next to him with a cart. Gwen and Iris waved high to him, he smiled back when his father wasn't looking. Their trunks and suitcases were hoisted on top of Draco's. Mr. Malfoy looked at the girls clothes, "Your not wearing your royal dress on the train?" he asked them. They were wearing black waist length capes, White tube tops and black mini skirts. P "No. At Hogwarts we are just two students who happen to be born of royal blood." Gwen spoke up first as always. P "We love being Princesses, but not everyone is under our rule. We are just twin sisters attending classes here," Iris said not to be left out. P "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, your kindness has been greatly appreciated. I dare say it is time for us to go to school now." Gwen held her head high and winked at Iris. P "Will you be joining us Draco?" Iris cocked her head and said sweetly. It was obvious that she was fond of him. He nodded and pushed the cart thru the wall. The girls followed. Lucius Malfoy sneered at the girls behind their backs and left Kings Cross. The twins giggled softly so not to let Draco hear. "He is fine! What do you think?" Iris whispered. PGwen looked at her and gasped. "Iris, you think? He seems a bit stony." They stopped this when they were thru the wall. Draco was waiting with the cart. He seemed a bit looser away from his father. P "Wait here. I'll go deliver our bags to the luggage car." Draco said to the twins. P "Oh wait," The girls said as he started to go. They ran forward and grabbed Anya and Hera from their cages. Horres and Ra would go in the owl car. "Thanks." Draco rolled off toward the scarlet train. Iris' eyes had turned a bright violet color. Draco came back. He had a mysterious sort of feel around him, Iris liked it a lot. They boarded the train and followed Draco to an empty seating box. PLike a gentleman he let the twins sit first. Gwen was impressed, that was not an easy thing to do. She studied him for a second. He was handsome, a little shorter than her with pale eyes. His white blonde hair was combed back neatly. Gwen pulled a brush out of her bag and ran it thru her own hair. Hera jumped onto Gwen's lap interrupting her thoughts. The little black dog barked and tugged at her leash as two boys entered. They didn't look very friendly and the twin's hands moved to their wands. "Ladies, this is Crabbe and Goyle. They are friends of mine," Draco stood up and introduced the boys. Both were rather stocky and looked a bit dim. Iris smiled and twirled her hair while Draco told the boys who they were. Gwen just nodded and played with Hera. The two boys sat down next to Gwen as the train started moving. P "I think that I am going to let Hera use up her energy. I'll be back in a while." Gwen said clipping Hera's leash on. Crabbe jumped up and opened the door for her. "Thank you, um, Crabbe." She smiled at this show of manners. Hera and her walked down the isle. She got a candy bar from the food cart. She passed a few boys in the hall that seemed to size her up. At fifteen she and her sister were knockouts. They both had waist length, wavy, blonde hair and nicely tanned skin. They had filled out well into an hourglass shape. Add being a purebred royal siren to that and the twins were irresistible. Gwen just smiled at the boys and kept walking. She came to the end of the car and opened the door into the next one. PSuddenly a cat ran by her and into a nearby box. Hera pulled loose from her leash and bolted after it. Gwen followed her puppy into the box. A girl was standing up with the cat perched on top of her shoulders. "Hera down," Gwen yelled grabbing the pups collar. "I am so sorry. I should have kept a tighter leash on her." She apologized to the girl who was now cuddling the frightened cat. P "That's ok, don't worry about it." The girl had bushy blonde hair and a kind smile. Gwen decided to trust her. "I'm Hermione Granger, are you new?" P "Yeah, my sister and I are transferring into Hogwarts 5th year class." Gwen smiled and picked up Hera. "I'm Gwendolyn Prash, Gwen for short." She shook Hermione's hand. The three boys behind Hermione were staring at her. "And you are?" Gwen asked them smiling. P "Ron Weasly, Nice to meet you," The taller boy said. His face was beginning to match his flaming red hair. P " Harry Potter, Your Puppy is cute" The boy had black hair that was sticking up in the back. Gwen knew she had heard of him before. Then she remembered that Professor Ladigan had her do an essay on him for extra credit. P "Thanks, didn't you kick that Voldermort guy's butt?" Gwen said. Ron and Hermione gasped. "What, did I say something to offend you?" Gwen was taken back at this reaction. P "No, sorry but no one around here says well his name!" Hermione started and Ron jumped in, "And you didn't go all mushy when you met harry!" P "Um, Why would I? It's not like he is Nick Carter or something." Gwen laughed at how shocked they were and then realized only the girl had a clue on what she was talking about. "Muggle band back home in America." P "Oh, so your muggel born?" Ron questioned Gwen who immediately started laughing like a rabid sea gull. P "That is rich, me a muggel born." Gwen suddenly realized that these kids had no idea she was a princess. She had to think fast. 'Well, if we are going to be friends then I guess they will have to know'. "Sorry but the thing is that my family is royalty in our world. My twin sister and I are next in line for the Siren throne." Gwen said this is a perfectly serious tone. Hermione, Ron, and Harry's jaws dropped and they look as if they had been frozen. "Are you ok?" Ron and Harry started to bow but Gwen whacked each of them upside their heads. "Don't bow to me unless I am in my royal robes, please." PRon smiled and Harry grinned. At least she wasn't a royal bitch, Gwen was actually kind of cool. All three of them nodded. Just then Vincent Crabbe burst through the box door "Princess Gwen are they bothering you?" He burst out with a nasty tone and a wad of spit. P "Vincent, if they had been bothering me I would have left their box. Calm down, we were just having a lovely chat." Gwen said softly, it was clear that the boy fancied her. "I assume you all know each other, am I correct?" Gwen asked to ease the obvious tension. P " Yes, princess. I mean Gwen," Crabbe looked tense and confused at the same time. Normally he would have been flattening them by now but Gwen seemed to like them and he set to it to do the same. "Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Did you have a nice summer?" Vincent strained to say a few kind words. P "Yes" the trio said in unison. It was strange talking like this and even stranger hearing the lug being called Vincent. P "Vincent would you walk with me back to our car, I need to put on my school robes and feed Hera," Gwen said lying a graceful hand on his arm. He nodded and held the door open while Gwen said goodbye to her new friends. P "That was very noble of you to hold your temper for me. I appreciate that in a guy." Gwen was starting to like the quite lug. He was a gentleman to her and very loyal. To hank him she kissed her fingertips and touched them to his cheek. He turned a few shades of scarlet and Gwen giggled. PGwen suddenly felt a rushing sensation in her head. This only happened when Iris was showing strong emotions, such as fear. Gwen whipped out her wand and ran to the box Hera and Vincent close behind. Goyle stood in front of the door but Gwen shoved him aside. Throwing the door open she saw Draco and her sister kissing deeply "Her Royal Highness, Princess Iris Prashina get your blonde ass over here!" Gwen bellowed at her sister who was looking rather stunned. When Gwen used her full name and title in public like that it meant bad news. Her eyes had gone the color of molten lava and her lips had pursed tightly. "Draco, I suggest you leave for a moment." PDraco scurried out of the box and Gwen slammed the door behind her. Iris looked like a puppy who had just got caught chewing his master's sofa. 'Gwen I can explain.' P'Really did his lips just jump out and grab you or did you trip and happen to land on his tongue because it was looking a bit like you were kissing him.' P'Well I was but he is truly a gentleman and his family is very noble around here' P'Yes they are only respected out of fear. Hun I hear his father is a known death eater. I just don't know about the boy. The pear doesn't fall far from the tree you know.' P'I would say he is more of an orange and anyway they get picked and juiced far away from the tree.' P'Fine but if you end up if Witch Weekly I am never talking to you again.' P "Draco you can come in now. Me and my sister just needed to talk." Gwen yelled finishing her and Iris' thought conversation. P "I'm not coming unless you promise not to kill me!" Draco said thought the door. He opened the door when Gwen promised that her wan was away. He sat stiffly on the other side of the box. "Am I a walking dead man?" P "No me and Iris talked and decided that as long as no rumors are started abut us than it is safe for you to," P "We didn't here a thing out there," P"You should not have been listening." Gwen said sternly. Just then the train stopped and students began to file out of the train. Gwen and Iris hopped into a small carriage with their animals and set off for the castel.  
  
A/N yes his name is Vincent and Goyle is Gregory. I looked it up. How do you like it. Different huh. 


	4. Unlikly Sorting

Unlikely Sorting  
  
"Gwen," Iris whispered as they stood outside the great hall. " How do you think that they sort us? I mean what if it hurts?"  
  
"I promise I won't let you get hurt." Gwen soothed her sister's fears while covering her own. "Just hold Anya and take some deep breaths while we wait for Dumbeldore to call us in." Gwen hugged Iris around her shoulders and picked up Hera.  
  
A skinny girl with red hair poked her head out the large door, "It's time for you ladies to be sorted," Gwen and Iris nodded and walked through the doors. Tables of boys and girls in black robes watched the twins as they walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Gwendolyn and Iris Prashina are joining us from The Trevhill Academy for Witches in America. They will be starting in the 5th year class and continuing from there at Hogwarts. Now it is time for them to be sorted." Professor Dumbeldore said smiling at the twins. His kind eyes and grandfather appearance calmed the two girls.  
  
' Gwen, why didn't he tell them we are royalty?"  
  
' Our status doesn't really matter here. Don't worry it won't change anything.'  
  
Gwen sat down first on the wooden stool. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the sorting ritual to begin. She felt something drop onto her head and a small voice started. ' You have a lot to live p to m'dear. Your being a princess puts a lot of stress on your life. But your smart, and very talented. I see you only have two fears in your life; the safety of your sister and the throne of your people. You could be in any house but I think that GRYFINDOR will be the best' Opening her eyes she saw that a ratty old hat had sorted her and that a scarlet clad table was cheering. She stood up and took her seat at the Gryfindor table. Hera yipped excitedly.  
  
Knowing that there was no pain in the sorting Iris calmly took a seat and waited for the hat. She jumped when the hat spoke softly into her ear. ' Iris, I presume. Your sister is quite fond of you. You have the talent for Ravenclaw but you are a bit too adventurous. Hufflepuff is to tame for you. I think I will put you in SLYTHRIN' Iris and Gwen were shocked at the turn of events. They had always been together and now this dirty hat had separated them. It was awful, but it was a challenge and the twins never turned down a challenge. Iris stood and carried Anya over to her table.  
  
Vincent Crabbe felt as though his heart had been sat on. The one girl who treated him like a person was turned into his enemy. Gwen was a Gryfindor now, which made her untouchable. ' Draco always wins,' he thought watching Iris and Draco flirt. As usual Gregory just stared into space with a blank but mean look plastered to his face. 'I will just have to get over her.'  
  
Gwen sat and ate quietly, every now and then she would pass a piece of chicken to Hera. "Gwen are you OK?" Hermione said patting Gwen's hand.  
  
"Yes it's just that me and Iris have never been separated before like this. It feels weird not to be eating with her." Gwen said trying not to sound like a loser. Hermione nodded and went back to her soup. ' I think I will owl Vincent tonight, maybe he can make me feel better.' Gwen thought having no idea of the two house's rivalry.  
  
GWEN  
  
As Gwen followed Hermione up the stairs to the common room she felt a tap on her shoulder. A pretty girl with dark brown hair stood there smiling. "Hi, I'm Lavender Brown your Gwendolyn right. Me and some of the other girls were wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmead with us tomorrow? Classes don't start till Monday." Lavender had a high sing song voice.  
  
Gwen nodded, "Please call me Gwen, is Hermione coming?" She asked hoping that she would.  
  
"Yeah, sure she can come to." Lavender said after a moment. Hermione wasn't too popular with the others but Gwen seemed to like her. Lavender told Gwen where to meet her and skipped off.  
  
Gwen was amazed as she stepped into the common room. It was huge and beautiful. Six desks with comfortable red stools where in the back of the room while couches and fireplaces filled the front. Everything was in brilliant shades of red and gold. Gwen rushed upstairs not being able to wait to see her new room. She was in shock to see the five beds. Trevhill had always had two girls to a room and each room had a private bathroom and closet.  
  
Gwen's dorm room had five beds all with a dresser and night table packed into the small room. The girl's trunks had been laid at the end of their beds. Hera's dog bed was on top of Gwen's trunk. Gwen had never had to unpack before. Her maids or house elves had always done it. She was in a state of shock when Ginny Weasly bounced into the room. "Cool, my brother, Ron, said that you and me might be sharing a room. Are you OK, you look scared?" The little redhead girl babbled.  
  
Gwen snapped herself back to normal. "I'm fine, this school is very different than my old school. Could you help me unpack, I have never had to before." Gwen said knowing that she sounded pathetic. Ginny laughed and opened Gwen's trunk. "Did your brother say anything else about me?" Gwen asked wondering if Ron had aid anything about her royalty.  
  
"Just that you are a princess and so is your twin sister." Ginny said carefully putting away some jeans. Gwen pulled her three sets of dress robes and her formalwear out of her trunk. She hated the thought of folding them into a tiny drawer and went to hang them on her canopy bed. "Tap your wand of that lion head next to your dresser," Ginny said laughing. Gwen did as she was told and watched the wall disappear into a tiny closet. As soon as Gwen had hung her clothes and stepped back the wall reappeared.  
  
"That is a really cool idea," Gwen exclaimed and finished putting away her clothes with Ginny's help. She slid her royal wear box under her bed. "are you coming with the rest of the girls to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Gwen assumed that she had been invited.  
  
"No, the popular kids don't invite me and Ron places, we don't have any extra money to spend like that," Ginny seemed embarrassed to be saying that. Gwen walked over to the girl and asked her to come anywise. Ginny declined and put away her own clothes.  
  
"Ginny where is the owl house?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Do you want to send a letter?" Ginny asked glad to change the subject.  
  
"Yes but I don't know where they put my hawk, Ra." Gwen was a bit upset she hadn't brought Ra in herself.  
  
"Write Gryfindor, your name, and your birds name of a piece of parchment and slip it into the beak of the owl statue in the common room. Ra should fly in the common room window shortly after." Ginny said happily. "But if you can't use Ra, or don't have bird just do the same but write school bird where you would the name."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Gwen grabbed her writing supplies and ran down to the common room. There she scribbled the info on a piece of note paper and shoved I into the stone beak. Seconds later Ra soared into the common room and landed on Gwen's shoulder. He nuzzled her hair while she wrote her letters.  
  
Iris, It is so weird being separated like this. This school is so different. I had to unpack my own things, my roommate helped out though. And the whole 5 people to room and one bathroom per gender per house is just odd. Well I hope your house is friendly. Love, Gwen.  
  
Vincent, Hi, I was wondering if tomorrow afternoon around 5 we could meet up for a snack. I heard there is a nice little eatery in Hogsmead. Send a reply with my hawk, Ra. Later, Gwen.  
  
"Ra take these to Vincent Crabbe and Iris Prash directly. Then come home to me. I should get a return letter from Vincent." Gwen instructed the bird and tied the letters to his leg. Ra pecked her nose and took flight. She watched the handsome bird fly around the corner and disappear. Gwen walked over to the table that Hermione was sitting at with a stack of books. "Do we have any essays due for the first day of class?" she asked startling Hermione.  
  
"No, Professor Binns, the history of magic teacher, did say we would get extra points if we turned in an essay on the Dragon ban in England." Hermione rattled on about extra credit until Ra landed on one of her piles of books. "Is that yours?" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Yes, this is Ra. Don't worry he is very friendly." Gwen said and called Ra onto her shoulder. "I have a letter to write to my parents, and some extra credit to do before tomorrow's outing at Hogsmead. Don't forget, outside the common room at 7 a.m. bye," Gwen rushed of to her room with Ra clinging to her robes.  
  
Gwen wrote the letter telling her parents that she and Iris where well and that the train hadn't crashed so her mother could stop worrying. Gwen asked that her parents let Ra rest before sending him back. It was a long journey from England to the northwest coast of the USA. She put Ra's royal leg band on so the guards would recognize him and made sure the letter tie was conformable. Then she sent him off with a treat.  
  
IRIS  
  
Iris held Draco's hand as he led her to the Slythrin common room. The Dungeons were dark and cold. Iris had been in the dungeons of her own home before but she chose not to spend any length of time there. Iris was relieved when she found the common room warm and cushy. "Draco, would you introduce me to some of the other girls in our house?" Iris flashed her brilliant smile knowing that he could not refuse.  
  
"These are your roommates; Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Luci Mantel, and Drucilla Caul. I trust they will be very respectful to you. I think that Goyle is calling me, ladies." Draco said quickly and walked over to Goyle leaving Iris to her own defenses.  
  
"Why should I be respectful to you, You have stolen my boyfriend," Pansy looked coldly at Iris.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows that Draco is her man. I think I might have to hurt you. What do you think about that?" Millicent clapped her large fist into her hand.  
  
"I think you should back off before I kick your lard ass out the tower window," Iris said loudly. The whole common room turned to watch. Nobody stood up to Millicent.  
  
"Ha, why should I back off when I can pick you up and bend you into a pretzel." Millicent said charging Iris. Iris stood her ground and froze the huge girl with her wand.  
  
"One, I happen to be a siren which means I can tear you limb from limb. Two, Seeing that I am a princess, you harm one hair on my body and my people will rip your throat out. Not to mention my sister who is incredibly protective of me and will beat you to a pulp for even laying a hand on my skin. And three I don't give a damn about pansy Parkinson as to the fact she should be kissing the hem of my robes for the privilege of having her boyfriend stolen by me." Iris stood tall and seemed to have a light shine from her as she spoke to the frozen girl. "Pertrificus totalis reverso," Iris undid the spell and caught the letter from her sister's hawk that had just flown in.  
  
Draco stood speechless after hearing Iris stand up to Millicent. Pansy had tried to keep a firm hand on Draco since first year and finally that hand had been lifted. Iris had scared pansy shitless and was now calmly reading a letter as though nothing had happened. Draco wondered how someone so sweet and beautiful could turn so cruel and ruthless. 'It has to be a siren thing.'  
  
Iris read the letter as her sister's hawk dropped a letter on Vincent's head. She hadn't even seen her room yet but to her they sounded dreadful. As she heard that she would have to unpack her own things Iris got an idea. "Millicent, would you do me a favor." Millicent nodded and cringed expecting Iris' wand to come out. "Be a dear and bring my cat up to our dorm room, and while you're there unpack my things. The silver box is not to be opened and is to be slid under my bed. And I would like the bed next to the window. Thank you." Millicent looked stunned and made a move towards Iris, but seeing the wand she thought again and gently picked up Anya. The entire common room was stunned at how Iris had mastered the beast of Bullstrode.  
  
Meanwhile Crabbe read his letter shocked at the fact that Gwen was still talking to him. He quickly wrote back;  
  
Gwen, of course it would be my honor to meet you at the Three Broomsticks. I will see you there at 5. By the way your hawk is very impressive and very polite to strangers. Sincerely, Vincent Crabbe  
  
He rolled up the letter and tied it to Ra's leg. Before Crabbe had totally realized that he had a date with his dream girl the bird flew away and landed on Iris' shoulder. "Here you go boy, stop at the owl house and send Horres down to me will you." Iris said tying the return letter to the bird's leg and ruffling his head feathers. Ra did a quick loop in the air and went out the window.  
  
Draco came up behind Iris and kissed her cheek. "what was that for, not that I didn't like it?"  
  
"For scaring the shit out of the bitch Pansy. And for being so damn hot. Draco responded. Iris kissed his cheek and went up to her room. "Crabbe, tomorrow she is planning to go shopping at Hogsmead. You are to escort her and keep her safe, I would but Snape asked me to meet him in his office." Draco commanded his favoright henchman.  
  
"Sorry Draco but I'm meeting Gwen for lunch at Three Broomsticks tomorrow. Can Goyle do it in my place?" Crabbe had never stood up to Draco or refused him before. It felt good to him. Draco nodded knowing that Crabbe breaking a date with Gwen was close to provoking a tornado.  
  
Iris looked around her room. The canopy beds were draped in silver trimmed green silk. Her bed, as she had requested, was next to the large window with a perfect view of the lake. She could see the giant squid basking in the shallows and the mermaids playing in the kelp. Iris' silver box holding her crown and royal wear was pushed under her bed. Her robes were put away neatly and Anya was sleeping on a large olive pillow. "Hmm, Spurcificus!" Iris said with a flick of her wand. The bed seemed to brighten and the bed trim became inlaid with garnets, the greens flipped to shades of violet and the small candle on her nightstand became a sparkling silver lamp. "Much better, all that green was rather depressing, huh Anya." Iris said to the still sleeping cat.  
  
Luci came though the door of the room and saw the newly purple bed set at the other end of the room and yearned for the same transformation in her wardrobe. Her mother had sent her with the most unsightly robes and a horrible smock of a dress. She walked around in tattered robes and to big shoes that the rest of her house made fun of. Her roommates had stuck her with the bed set with chunks taken out of it and stained linens. "Um Princess Iris." She started, she was a little bit afraid of the girl.  
  
"Just call me Iris. Your Luci right? What is it?" Iris said with her normal kind voice.  
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me that spell you just did?" Luci said building up courage and hope that she would have a new friend or at least one less enemy.  
  
"As long as you don't tell anyone else how to do it I will" Iris smiled, and Luci nodded and pulled out her wand. " Concentrate on some colors and gems that you like and use the swish a flick motion. Spurcificus, Ok dear." Iris said this and seconds later the ratty bed and linens were bright shades of pink and yellow with small pink sapphires dancing in spots. "You're a pretty quick learner!" the two girls talked until bedtime not even realizing that they had missed dinner. Horres had flown in hours before lights out as was dozing on Iris's dresser when she went to bed. 


	5. The Blood Hound

The Blood Hound  
  
Gwen was ready and waiting outside the Fat Lady with Hermione. They had gotten up extra early and had a passing house elf bring them some breakfast. "When are they coming. Lavender said she would be here an hour ago!" Gwen said impatiently.  
  
"You share a room with them right? Well let's go and see if they left us a note." Hermione said calmly. She had an idea of what had happened. The two girls sprinted up to Gwen's room to find it empty. A letter was sitting on Gwen's pillow;  
  
Sorry suckers, the girls decided that you and the book bitch could go your own ways today. In other words we left without you two.  
Sincerely, Lavender.  
  
Gwen stood there in shock for a moment, "I guess we will be going alone." Gwen said pulling herself together.  
  
"I have some essays to finish, I think I will be staying here." Hermione said and left the room. Gwen was still shaken but quickly made a mental change of plans. She tucked the letter into her pocket and went to the great hall.  
  
Gwen stood at the entrance of the great hall. Looking around she found Vincent. She hurried over to him and sat down. He looked startled. "Weren't you going to Hogsmead with some of the other Gryfindors?" He asked. He looked at her face, her eyes had turned a light gray and were brimming with tears. "Gwen is something wrong? What happened?"  
  
Gwen let the tears run down her face as she told him how the girls had ditched her and Hermione. He hesitantly put his arm around Gwen's shoulders. She leaned into him and cried. She wasn't used to being picked on. Yes being a princess meant that some politicians and people were less fond of your family. But usually it wasn't meant as a personal thing. "Do you still want to go to Hogsmead? If you want I will take you." Crabbe said thoughtfully. Gwen smiled and nodded she reached over and kissed Vincent on the cheek. He turned 7 shades of Gryfindor red before muttering something about leaving quickly.  
  
He led her to the front of the castle and remembered that all the school carriages had left already. "Um Gwen I don't know how we can get there. Any ideas?" He asked feeling very stupid.  
  
"How do you get to Hogsmead in the carriage?" Gwen said and watched as Vincent pointed towards the dark forest. "let's go" Gwen said and started walking towards the mass growth of trees.  
  
"Gwen," Crabbe yelled running after her. "You can't go in there; there are things that could kill us without thinking!" Crabbe had a very panicky look on his face.  
  
"Accido Royal Ring," Gwen yelled flicking her wand at the castle. A small gold object shot through the window of her dorm room and into Gwen's hand. "Nothing would dare touch a royal Siren or her escort." Gwen said matter of faculty as she slipped on the ring. She threw her dark blue cape on and pinned it with her royal gold emblem pin. Grabbing Crabbe's hand she led off into the forest. The trees closed in around them and strange noises sounded in the distance. Crabbe tried hard not to seem scared but jumped at a nearby blood curdling howl.  
  
"Gwen I really don't feel this is safe for you!" Vincent tugged at her arm. She merely shrugged him off and kept going. Vincent Shrieked as a large dark figure descended from the treetops to Gwen's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, it is just my hawk." Gwen said as she greeted the bird. "Ra, go ahead and make sure we are going the right way. Carry this so we know where to go." Gwen said handed the bird a cloth bag. She poked a small hole in it with her hairpin and the bird flew off trailing a line of glowing red dust behind him. Crabbe looked at her for an explanation. "I always carry some stuff like that with me, just in case," she shrugged and led the way.  
  
Soon they were out of the forest sitting with a very proud Ra. Gwen thanked Ra and told him to take the day off. She and Crabbe entered the village. Gwen made a beeline for the Quidditch shop. There she bought some brand new robes and gloves. Back at Trevhill she had been known for walking off the flying field covered in blood. Gwen could do any move you asked her to but that didn't mean she would come out of it in one piece. She bought Crabbe a new Flame-thrower Racing broom. It's sturdy build and strong knee clip made the lively broom seem slower that it actually was. It was perfect for Crabbe's stocky build. He insisted that she didn't need to, but Gwen merely said it was the least she could do and left it at that.  
Vincent stopped and looked at Gwen for a moment. Of course she was lovely, but there was something about her. Something very different, almost haunting about her presence. He was incredibly attracted to the young blonde, but at the same time there was a fear that creeped through his body every time she touched him. He shrugged off the feeling and followed her back into the street.  
Gwen loved the little village, she had never really been anyplace like it. It reminded her of the little town in muggle fairy tales. She skipped in and out of the little shops buying little trinkets to send back to her friends at Trevhill. Gwen was thrilled with the candy shop, the only time she had seen that vast a selection of sweets was at the royal kitchen. She couldn't resist trying the vampire pops. Vincent looked a tad ill as she sucked on the red lolly. "Are you ok Vincent?" She asked, taking the sucker out of her mouth.  
"It's just that, well, not be offensive, but I've never seen any human actually enjoy a blood pop. Sirens don't drink blood do they," The boy stuttered out, his face turning as red as the sweet under discussion.  
Gwen laughed, "Yes and no. We do occasionally have blood based delicacies at festivals but we don't go around biting people and ripping out animal throats. It's just that every now and then we like to have a little treat. If it makes you that sick then I would be glad not to eat them when you are around."  
Vincent sighed and looked much more relieved, "if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate that. They just make me a little queasy." Gwen slipped the wrapper back on the sucker and put it back in her bag. Suddenly Gwen felt a sharp pain in her chest and a wave of fear wash over her mind. "iris!" she mouthed and dashed off in the direction instinct led her to.  
She heard an angry yell and plowed through the copse of trees that was shielding her from her sister. Bursting through the last bush she saw Gregory Goyle wrestling with a large black dog while Iris stood with her back pressed against a large rock. Gregory seemed to be losing and one of the two had left a trail of blood on the ground. "Enough!" Gwen shouted and shot sparks at the two with her wand. The dog yelped and struggled out of Goyle's grip. The boy just looked at her with an expression of hurt pride and thankfulness in one. "What is going on here?" Gwen bellowed a Goyle and her sister.  
Iris opened her mouth to speak but Goyle cut her off, "that monster tried to attack us." He said and pointed accusingly at the dog, who was now licking his wounded foreleg. The dog looked up as though he had understood and growled at the boy. Gwen looked at the dog, knowing something wasn't quite right about him.  
"We were walking around the grove and the dog came running through. It seemed almost like he bumped into Gregory by accident. Then out of no where the two just started beating the crap out of each other like there's no tomorrow. Gwen, I'm sorry, but I don't think the dog meant any harm," Iris glared at Greg for cutting her off before speaking to her sister. The sisters locked eyes and concentrated on listening to the words that neither spoke.  
"Are you sure you're ok? Nothings broken?" "I'm fine, but I think the dog is hurt. I saw blood."  
'Why were you out here with Gregory any ways. You're not cheating Draco are you?' 'Of course not! Draco asked Goyle to escort me and the boy won't leave me alone! I was out here picking some flowers and taking pictures of the village and country side."  
"Oh, ok, as long as you are fine. I think we should take at look at the pup's leg. Do you get the feeling he isn't your average mutt?" "Oh good, it's not just me!"  
They ended the connection and walked over to the dog. "come here boy, we won't hurt you. It's ok" Gwen called sweetly to the animal. The canine looked as if he rolled his eyes at their gesture. Iris reached for his leg which he held out as if he understood. There was a long cut that he must have gotten when he smacked into Goyle.  
Iris grabbed her wand and waved it just above the cut while she muttered something in Latin. A sparkly liquid poured from the tip of the wand and turned the bloody wound into a thin scar. "Is that better baby, You know you're pretty cute for a stray." Iris cooed and gave the dog a quick hug. The black dog seemed to melt under her touch. Gwen gave him a pat on the head and then rose from the ground.  
Sensing something peculiar she turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "would you two mind grabbing us a table at that little bistro I saw in town. We should be along in a moment."  
"I don't think we should leave you alone with that beast. M'lady it could very likely not be safe for you and your sister," Goyle said sneering at the dog.  
"We will be fine, I insist." Gwen said in a firm voice and the two boys reluctantly left the grove. As soon as she was sure that they were gone she draped her under-cloak over the dog. "now, sir, if you would, please come back to your true form so that we may speak with you." She addressed the dog. The creature looked surprised. "Anytime now," she said in the same firm voice she has used on the boys. The dog coiled himself underneath the robe and with a small whine the cape seemed to fill up with his presence. Then a full grown man stood up in front of them, fully clothed and a little scruffy looking. "I would appreciate you not telling anyone about this, m'dear. You see I was on my way to a ...um ... meeting and I tend to travel much faster on four legs. I really am sorry to have bumped into your friend but he had no place grabbing my tail like that." The man said in a gruff voice. Iris gasped at the man standing in front of her and her sister. "You're forgiven," she stuttered. "By the way how did you two know that I am an animagi? It's not like there are any signs to clue you off," he asked Gwen, looking a little worried about his cover being blown. "Oh you didn't really do anything. Your expressions seemed a little too human and we can sense when something isn't as simple as it seems. It's either a siren trait or the effects of long term exposure to politics." She laughed. "oh good, you had me worried I was showing through to much. Sirens, that's a first and at your age I am sure I don't even want to know about the politics. Well I must be going, thank you very much for the healing." The man said and began to walk away. "who are you?" iris asked as he was walking away. "a friend," he shouted before he turned back to his fuzzy from and ran away through the trees. Gwen and Iris stared into the trees for a moment before starting back to the town. They met the boys at the three broomsticks pub where two hot cups of butter- beer were waiting for them. They told the boys that they had just wanted to make sure the dog was fine before they sent him on his way and that was the end of the story. They ate some munchies and drank some more of the soothing brew before catching a school carriage back to the castle. Gwen burst into the common room after they had gotten back. "where is Lavender Brown?" she asked the first person she saw. Her eyes glowed a dark red and she was shaking with the anger that she had pulled together during the ride home. She was furious at the girl for treating her and Hermione like she had. Now she was ready to let loose, a very rare thing for Gwen. Yes, she occasionally reprimanded her sister or another person for pulling a stupid stunt or for coping an uncalled for attitude, but she very rarely lost her temper. The little boy pointed to the corner of the room by a huge statue of a lion. Gwen stormed over to the couch that lavender and her friends were sitting. Gwen felt all the power rushing through her body and with one strong move she picked up lavender by the shirt collar and held her eye level, the girl's toes just brushing the floor. "How dare you treat Hermione and I like that." She roared at the girl. "that was one of the rudest things I have ever witnessed. If you had not wanted us to join your little cronies you could have just said so. Instead you left us standing at the portrait for over and hour and leave a note insulting us. If you have something to say to me you better well say it to my face." Gwen tossed the Lavender backward on to a chair. Lavender stood up and sneered at Gwen, "just because your some high and mighty princess in America doesn't mean shit at Hogwarts. You are just another stuck up exchange student with an attitude, back off!" The red faced girl attempted to shove Gwen away but the siren didn't budge. She just caught the offender's forearm and looked down on her. "This has nothing to do with my status, you twit. This has to do with my being an living individual and you treating me like one. for your information, America is not where my people are from. We originated from northern European mountain ranges. My parents just happened to raise us in America because our leisure palace happens to be there and they have better starter schools. Now let me make this clear, if I ever catch you being this much of an insensitive bitch to anyone of my friends I will let you know what the temper of a siren really means." Gwen let go of her and turned to the rest of the common room, "sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you all." Then she calmly made her way up to her bedroom where Hera was waiting. The poodle puppy hopped on to Gwen's bed, wagged her tail and stretched out by the pillow. Gwen changed into her flowered pajamas and slid in next to the dog. She was soon asleep. While all this was happening in Gryfindor, Iris was having a wonderful time in her house. She pranced into the common room and sat down on Draco's lap. "what's this all about?" he said right before she kissed him. "never-mind, I like it!" he said and kissed her back. "Oh nothing, just glad to see you. How was your day, hey when is the first school dance. I really want to get my Brittany on." Iris laughed hopping off of him. "we don't really have school dances, and my day was fine. apparently so was yours." Draco said and missed trying to steal another kiss. Iris stretched her arms above her head and let out a delicate yawn. "you know, I think I should head off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams!" she bounced up the stairs and into her bedroom. Anya was already fast asleep on the pillow when iris plopped down on the bed. She donned her neon purple nightgown and curled up under the covers. Downstairs, Crabbe came into the common room with a dazed look on his face. "Crabbe are you ill, you look like you were just hit with a blinding curse." Draco said looking at his awestruck associate. "Good day, going to bed. Have a nice night," the boy uttered as he stumbled up the staircase. "What's got into him?" Draco asked Goyle who had come in just after Crabbe. "I think it might have something to do with that kiss Gwen gave him just before she went to her house," Goyle said as him and Draco watched Crabbe make his way up the stairs. "I thought we weren't allowed to date Gryfindor's?" "this is very different. If Gwen is happy then so is Iris. And I don't think even my father would dare to get on their bad side. Gwen can date who ever she wants. And if she chooses Crabbe then that's a step forward for us." Draco explained. He knew that provoking the twins was not a smart idea. He also felt this strange duty to keep Iris happy and that meant making sure her sister had it easy. 


End file.
